1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a user interface, and more particularly to a method for controlling a user interface of an electronic device by detecting user's gesture in the proximity of a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist many kinds of mobile devices such as mobile phone, MP3 player, PMP (portable multimedia player), notebook, PDA etc. These devices have very limited user interfaces for users to input or output data due to the feature of portability. These mobile devices are usually not used in a fixed place but used while the user is moving with the devices. Also, the size of the mobile device is relatively small.
As such, it is improper to employ general I/O devices in these mobile devices which are devised for fixed devices such as a QWERTY key board, a mouse or a remote control which is devised for a desktop computer, large size TV, etc.
As such, different kinds of user interfaces were devised and widely used for the mobile devices such as a touch pad, a touch screen, a navigation pad, etc.
Nevertheless, the mobile devices are still limited for users to input and output data and users feel it very inconvenient.
Advanced user interfaces for providing users in any environment are required.